


ええ、ぶじですよ。

by seforshi



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seforshi/pseuds/seforshi
Summary: Hanya versi teks dan sedikit hayalan penulis setelah menonton Akudama Drive Episode 11.CONTAINS SPOILERWARNING SPOILER
Relationships: Hacker & Swindler, Hacker / Swindler
Kudos: 10





	ええ、ぶじですよ。

**Author's Note:**

> This fic just Hacker's platonic (also care) feels towards Swindler.

Ini cuma versi teks dari Akudama Drive episode 11, mungkin.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

“Kau melakukan bullying terhadap anak kecil, tau!”

“Kenapa kau menusuknya?!”

“Imouto-san!”

“Ya, betul. Tentu saja kau berbohong.”

“Kenapa...”

Hacker selalu mendengarnya. Bagaimana Swindler marah, putus asa, gigih, dan ekspresi lainnya yang gadis itu ucapkan. Ada rasa sedikit tegang saat ia mendengar percakapan antara gadis itu dengan beberapa lelaki yang ia duga adalah preman. Mengenai 'virgin' dan entah apa itu. Memikirkannya pun enggan.

Atau saat gadis itu bertarung dengan Cutthroat. Sudah dia duga, lelaki dengan gelar pembunuh itu pasti memiliki motif kotor dibalik dirinya yang selalu menjadi 'tameng' Swindler. Sempat dia berpikir bahwa gadis bernetra pink itu tidak bisa survive, tapi ternyata gadis itu sudah lebih kuat dan tidak begitu naif. Yah, siapa juga yang akan tertipu oleh perkataan manipulatif dari seorang 'satsujinki' itu. Syukurlah, pikirnya.

Hingga saat gadis itu sekali lagi melangkahkan kaki menaiki shinkansen, menuju Kanto. Lalu dirinya menyelamatkan gadis itu untuk keluar dari 'ilusi'.

Sebenarnya, apa yang dia lakukan?

Berterima kasih? Wow, that's too much, right?

Setidaknya untuk kriminal seperti dirinya.

Tapi saat dimana dirinya menatap bagaimana gigihnya gadis yang kini telah memangkas rambutnya itu berusaha meraih kedua anak di atas sana, membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya tergugah. Ini aneh. Hacker tau, dirinya, tidak pernah menaruh simpati kepada satuan makhluk hidup di dunia ini. Lantas, apa gerangan perasaan ingin membantu gadis itu agar berhasil menggenggam tangan anak kecil yang bahkan tak ia kenal akrab itu?

Saat perlahan tubuhnya terkikis, ia jengah. Game ini seru, tentu saja. Terlalu seru untuk dilewatkan. Namun, motivasinya untuk terus melaju meraih dua bocah di depan sana sepertinya lebih dari game yang seru ini.

Ia ingin Swindler mendapatkan kedua bocah itu lalu pulang ke Kansai sesegera mungkin dengan aman, pikirnya.

“Hakka-san, kau baik-baik saja?”

'Tidak, aku akan menghilang, bodoh.'

“Ya, aku baik-baik saja.”

“Syukurlah.”

Hacker agak menyesal tidak menyiapkan banyak hal untuk 'omiyage'. Hanya tempat itu yang bisa ia beri. Plus, perjalanan kembali ke Kansai.

Swindler, mulai sekarang, aku hanya bisa hidup di dalam ponselmu. Pastikan dirimu baik-baik saja mulai sekarang, ya?

Kau itu bodoh, makanya sering terjebak dalam bahaya. Dasar gadis aneh.

Ah, andai saja aku bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.


End file.
